Treading the Pro Exam
by Leitbur
Summary: Set after the series ends. Nase's struggles through the difficult Pro Exam while dealing with her relationship to her friends, fellow insei, and her new mentor. Side story to 'The Neverending Road'
1. Running Late

Treading the Pro Exam: Chapter 1 – Running Late

By Leitbur

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, or any of the characters in it. Yumi Hotta is the brain behind this story, I'm just borrowing them.

Rated T I suppose. For me, it's PG13. There will be some suggestive language, but nothing you can't find on TV.

Just so those of you reading this know, this is a side story/omake from my story, The Never-Ending Road, which takes place after the series ends, so some events mentioned may seem strange to you if you have not been following my other story. This chapter takes place after Chapter 20 in my story, and occurs on August 20, 2003. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------

_Damnit I'm late! I am sooooo late._ Running down the sidewalk, dodging passerby's as she did so, Nase glanced down once more at her watch. Why had she overslept, especially today of all days? Her game against Hikaru the night before had certainly worn her out; she'd been forced to take a shower when she got home to remove all the sweat and grime. But she wasn't blaming Hikaru for this since she was the one who had pushed for that game so much. Well, perhaps 'pushed' was too kind a word, more like blackmailed.

Grimacing as she dodged around an old couple who were slowly making their way up the street, Nase once again mentally slapped herself. It had been the lowest point in her life; she had gone to a place she had never thought herself capable of reaching, just to get that game out of Hikaru. And what a game it had been. Goosebumps formed on her neck at the mere thought of it.

Checking her watch again, Nase picked up speed as she spotted the Go Study Center where they were holding the exam. If they started on time, and she was sure that they would, then her time would have just started. Swinging around the walkway and through the door, Nase kicked off her shoes and bent over, throwing them up on the shelf before sliding into a pair of slippers instinctually and taking off down the hallway. As she approached the doors to the room, kicking out of her slippers now a tall middle-aged man stepped out of the room and looked at her with a rather surprised expression.

"Nase, did something happen? You're late."

Bowing apologetically, Nase, still out of breath, blurted out, "I'm sorry Shinoda-sensei. It won't happen again."

Smiling with a nod, Shinoda motioned towards the room behind him and said, "Well head on in. They've already started."

Nodding, Nase bowed once more and walked into the room and glanced about. It was as she remembered it. The sound of stones hitting the board surrounded her, echoing throughout the room. The tension and atmosphere were thick, and already the smell of sweat was beginning to fill the room. The Pro Exam, the round robin tournament held once a year for the best insei and amateur outsiders under the age of thirty. It was a hard, painful meat-grinding gauntlet that tested the true nerve and skill of each and every player mercilessly. Nerves, in many ways, were more important than skill here, as the pressure to succeed and win tested the mentality of the player more than the opponents they faced did. A player could easily self-destruct, become his or her own worst enemy and lose. She had seen it happen many times, and felt the strain herself as well, as this was her fourth time in the main exam.

Scanning the room, she spotted the one board that did not have two people before it and made her way over. She did not recognize the opponent, so he must have been an outsider. No matter, whom she faced was unimportant, she had to play her kind of Go.

Kneeling down before the board, Nase reached for the bowls that still sat on the board and took one in hand, opening it up as her opponent did the same. Taking a quick glance at her opponent, Nase observed a slight sneer come across his face. He must think he had an easy win with her being late. Normally he might be right, with the running here, the panic and fear of being late, her time having already run off five minutes, he would expect her to play an erratic game, perhaps even be unfocused.

Her hands shaking slightly as she reached to nigiri, Nase took a deep breath and exhaled. Fourteen white stones, so she would be black. Grinning slightly as they cleared the stones off, Nase eyed her opponent levelly and reached for her first stone. Unfortunately for him she was not the typical player today, and even now her hands trembled slightly with excitement and anticipation. Her left hand gripping tightly, she bowed her head and said, "Onegaishimasu."

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Nase!"

"Oh, hello Fuku, Komiya."

Sitting down next to her two insei companions, Nase smiled as she set down her drink. As she did so Fuku said, "So why were you late Nase? We were both worried when you didn't show for the lottery drawing. Did you oversleep or something?"

Smiling weakly, Nase nodded. "Yeah, I was so tired from last night's study session that I guess I just didn't hear my alarm and my mother had left to pick up something for dinner tonight, so she didn't wake me either."

Chuckling, Komiya replied, "Heh, so that's it huh? What were you doing, going over game records last night until you passed out or something?"

Shaking her head, Nase answered, "No, I was over at Hikaru's house playing games and reviewing until late. The game was really intense and kind of wore me out. Still, I felt good about how I played it despite losing big time."

His brow furrowing, Fuku responded, "Hikaru? You mean you were playing with Shindo?"

Nase nodded. "Yep, he'd been teaching me every night for almost a month now. He's pretty rough on me sometimes, but it's really something learning from him."

Looking at her slightly differently now, Komiya just said, "I bet." So Nase had been studying with Hikaru Shindo. While it was true that Hikaru had only passed the exam himself two years ago, the fact that he had already risen up into the Kisei League and defeated Kuwabara Honinbo spoke of his skyrocketing skill. He now seemed to be held in the same way that Akira Toya was, and Komiya wouldn't have been surprised if starting next Fall insei began showing up wanting to catch Hikaru Shindo along with Akira Toya.

"So," Komiya continued, looking to change the subject, "how's your game today going? I know it can't be easy playing after coming in late and all."

Exhaling, Nase answered, "I think I got a little over-excited at the beginning, but it's going pretty well now. Really, my opponent doesn't seem that strong. Still, I can't underestimate him. There's too much at stake after all."

"Yeah, we all want to pass the exam. Can't let up at all."

Taking a deep breath and a sip from her drink, Nase responded, "That too, but that's not all. If I don't pass, I won't be able to play him like that again."

Cocking an eyebrow, Komiya inquired, "Play who again?"

Her gaze forward and focused now, Nase replied, "Hikaru."

"But don't you play him all the time already?"

Shaking her head, Nase answered back, "Not like that. I have to play him again, like we played last night."

Feeling rather lost now, Komiya turned and looked at Fuku who seemed just as clueless. Finally he said, "Umm… can't you just play him however you did last night any night?"

Turning to look at Komiya scandalously, as if he had just insulted her favorite pet or something, Nase answered, "Of course not! Not until we're both pros…not like that. It was unbelievable. The sweat, the passions flying, you could barely breathe, it was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time."

Bliss covered Nase's face now as a slight drop of blood began sliding down Komiya's nose. "Ummm, Nase, you two _were_ playing Go last night, right?"

A confused expression crossing Nase's face, she answered, "Of course, what else would we be playing?"

His face going beet red, Komiya hastily answered back, "Um, nothing, I don't know. I just…" Then glancing down to her left hand, Komiya pointed at it as he changed the subject. "Hey, what's up with that?"

Looking down to where he was pointing, Nase lifted her hand up to reveal a folded paper fan gripped tightly in her fingers. "This? Oh, I picked it up before I came here."

Looking at it, Fuku grinned and replied, "Cool, just like Shindo's fan."

Komiya's brow meanwhile had contorted as he looked at it, his mind processing this revelation. "Wait, are you saying that you weren't actually late because of oversleeping, but because you went to pick up a fan?"

Scowling, Nase retorted, "Don't say it like that Komiya. It was very important that I pick this up before coming. It's a symbol, something I had to do."

Looking at it more appreciatively now, Fuku responded, "A symbol huh? Like what, determination or something."

A somber expression covering her face now, Nase shook her head and answered, "No, it's a symbol of a promise I made, one that I have to keep. That's why it's so important."

Finishing her drink, Nase rose up from her seat and tossed the bottle into the trash before heading back towards the game room. Following her with his eyes for a moment, Komiya then turned his gaze forward. She seemed rather different, kind of like Hikaru had been during the Pro Exam two years ago. Man, he had been a monster then, crushing just about anyone that had got in his way. Shivers ran through his spine as he thought of the game he'd played against Hikaru. Now Nase, having trained with Hikaru, was showing that same demeanor.

Looking about the room, Komiya's eyes searched for the outsider that Nase was playing. Perhaps he could tell him something. As his eyes stopped on his target, Komiya blanched. The man… he looked rather sick or something. Sweat was dripping down his face, and he even looked a little pale. Then there were his eyes, those were what truly told the story. They were filled with fear. He was afraid, and given what he had just seen from Nase, he had a good guess as to what he was afraid of too.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Yes I know that some of you expressed apprehension at this idea, but now that it is here I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sure you noticed that it was quite shorter than my usual chapter length, and I intend to keep it that way. This is not so much a side story as it will only last about five chapters or so in all. Also, do not expect regular updates on this, but rather updates only when we get that far timeline-wise in The Never-Ending Road. It's also for you Nase lovers who won't be seeing much of her in the main story for awhile. I don't like to speculate, but it's likely that it could be as much as fifteen chapters or so, maybe more, before she appears again.

I'm sure some of you are wondering about the fan she's now carrying, but rest assured more will be revealed on her reasoning for picking it up in future chapters. So, I guess the only question left is whether or not Hikaru's teaching has paid off. Talk to you all next time.


	2. Girls Night Out

Treading the Pro Exam: Chapter 2 – Girls Night Out

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Smiling brightly as she stamped the game record sheet and marked a five and a half point victory, Nase exhaled contently and opened her fan slightly. That made it thirteen straight now, she was basically halfway there, halfway to accomplishing her dream. A year or two ago an idea like being undefeated halfway through the exam would have seemed like a dream, an unrealistic fantasy that could only happen to players with true talent like Isumi and Hikaru. Of course the latter hadn't passed undefeated or even gotten this far before losing a match, but Hikaru certainly had the talent then to do so.

Glancing over the records now, Nase sighed. It would only get harder from here on. From the looks of it Sato had won his game today as well continuing his unbeaten streak, although Odachi and Komiya were still playing their games. It was quite rare actually for there to be so many undefeated players so late into the exam. Last year only Isumi and Kadowaki had gone this far still undefeated, and the year before that the top four, Hikaru, Waya, Isumi and Ochi had lasted only eight games before they had begun to crumble. That would change of course next week.

"Hey Nase, can I have the stamp please?"

Turning to look up, Nase spotted Komiya grinning down at her. Sliding aside so that Komiya could get to the game record, Nase said, "So you won your match against Fuku?"

Nodding as he marked the victory by resignation, Komiya replied, "Yeah, kind of harder than I thought actually. He started playing really fast and it was a little intimidating, but then he got confused and made a huge mistake."

Nodding as she sighed slightly, Nase glanced at the record again. So that put Fuku's loss total at three, normally a strong position yet with the current leaders being so highly stacked up, it was actually pretty bad. There were the four undefeated players, the one player with one loss, and from the look of it the outsider Katagiri had taken his second loss today. That was painful to be sure, his second straight, having lost to Sato on Sunday. She played him on Sunday, two games from now. It was the first match that would begin to pit the top contending six against one another, although with his second straight loss Katagiri was likely on the ropes of dropping from that list. Still, she shouldn't get too far ahead of herself, since her next match was Fuku.

Stretching as she stood up, Nase began to make her way to the lobby. As much as she wanted to know how Odachi faired she had made plans for tonight with Akari. The pair had talked on the phone last night, and from what she'd heard her friend had come to her Go club and crushed the club president, forcing him to leave the club. Apparently it had been the club president that had caused her Go club woes, and it was wonderful to hear Akari sounding so excited again.

Reaching the lobby and grabbing her bag as she slipped out of her slippers and into her shoes, squatting down to tie her shoes first, Nase took a deep breath. She'd packed a fold up board and a set of stones in her bag today so that when Akari and her met up for karaoke they'd finally be able to play that game. She felt bad really, it would have been so much easier on Akari for them to meet on a Sunday when there wasn't any school, but this upcoming Sunday was her match against Katagiri, and she didn't dare risk distracting herself with plans that day. Not that she'd been able to tell Akari that, having come up with another story. It would be better to tell Akari about her becoming a pro after she did it, and there was always the possibility that she'd fail at it too. That'd be painful, bragging about taking the Pro Exam only to fail it again. No, better not to mention it yet, not until she was sure. After all, there was still quite a lot of Go left to play.

-------------------------------------------

"Wow Asumi, that was a really good move. I didn't even notice it."

Giggling as she looked over the board, Nase nodded. How different this was from the Pro Exam, or from playing against Hikaru. No tension, no struggle of life and death against opponents that could be unpredictable, capable of moves of absolute brilliance and devastation. Not to say that Akari was that bad of a player, she actually was somewhat better than Nase had anticipated. Akari had mentioned in the bookstore that her friend gave her an eight stone handicap, which meant, given her own skill, that her friend had to be only a little below where Nase was. Well, unless of course her friend had been going easy on her and not playing seriously with eight stones, but that was silly to think about anyway. "Yes, my teacher helped me see how this setup would be able to work. He's very talented."

Nodding impressively, Akari replied, "I can see. Wow, it'd be fun to see my friend play your teacher."

Giggling at the thought of Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, the Kisei League member, playing against an amateur player who might even know who Hikaru was, Nase couldn't help but find it funny. Likely Akari's friend wouldn't last more than ten minutes. Well, maybe twenty, if his skill was up where she estimated. After all, the only player out there at Akari's age who could keep up with Hikaru was Akira Toya 4 – Dan, well, there might have been a few foreign players that could do so too. It wasn't like Hikaru could play himself or anything. "Yeah, it might be fun to see, but maybe I should take a crack at him first. After all, if he can't even beat me than I doubt he could handle my teacher."

Giggling herself now, Akari replied, "Well I kind of think that he could beat you, he's pretty strong after all." It was best if she not tell Nase about Hikaru just yet, let her find out on her own. After all, if she knew it was a pro in the Kisei League she'd be playing against, Nase might not want to play him. Amateurs after all seemed to get really intimidated by pro players as she'd seen at the Go Club after Hikaru had gotten rid of Tamura. The new President, Itsuki Ayase, had been quite happy to allow Hikaru back whenever he wanted to come. Still, it was kind of embarrassing to have everyone asking questions about her love life with Hikaru, what it was like to date a pro and so on. None of them had accepted the truth that she and Hikaru were not a couple, even if she rather wished…

"So then, I guess that move finishes me huh?"

Nodding, Nase responded, "Yeah, I don't think you can come back from this. Really though, you're a lot better than I expected. You must be one of the stronger members of your High School Go club."

Smiling broadly as she nodded, Akari replied, "Yeah, I'm pretty strong there. It kind of annoys Ayase-sempai and Kobayashi-sempai that I'll likely be First board in the next school tournament. Some of the club members who had quit have been coming back though so it's starting to really get fun."

Smiling at her friend, Nase started to put away the stones and pack up the board into her bag. It really was nice to be able to have a friend like this who didn't make a big deal about her being an insei, even if it was likely only due to Akari not knowing she was an insei. Back before she'd become an insei her friends and her had played Go for fun like this all the time. That had changed after she'd passed the insei exam though, as if her being an insei had altered who she was in the eyes of her friends. The people she'd grown up with, playing Go with after school and on the weekends, they'd drifted away, perhaps fearful that their lack of skill would only harm her development.

She'd made other friends of course, Waya, Isumi, Hikaru, Komiya, Fuku, Honda, Sasaki, even Iijima before he'd quit as an insei, but it wasn't the same. They were fellow insei, their goals were the same as hers, and that meant of course that in the end she'd have to face them in battle to attain her own goals. Even if it was understood and the friendship was happy at all other times, that same knowledge made everything different. That was why it was nice to meet someone like Akari, someone she could play without the burden of the intimidation that her insei, and hopefully soon pro status, caused others to feel.

"So, now that we're done playing, why don't we go karaoke! The microphone there's open right now. We can do a little dancing maybe too."

Nodding with a smile, Akari replied, "Ok, but I only for a little longer. I really do need to get home soon for class tomorrow. Don't you have class tomorrow too?"

Sighing, Nase nodded. "Yeah, but it's all right, I'm good for tomorrow. We'll just do a couple songs then leave all right?"

"Sure, so what song should we sing first Asumi?"

Walking over to the booklet that provided a list of the available songs, Nase began to skim through the pages. "Hmmm, how about this one? Do you know it?"

Taking a look at the song indicated by Nase, Akari nodded. "Yeah, that's a good one." As the pair then moved to set up the song, Akari continued with an insinuating tone, "Is that song meant for your teacher?"

Her face going beet red, Nase spun around and replied, "What… I… what's that supposed to mean?"

Grinning broadly with a slight giggle, Akari answered, "You like your teacher don't you? I can tell by the way you talk about him. So, what's his name?"

Panic flying through Nase at this revelation, she discovered that as her face continued to redden that she had begun to hold her breath as well. Akari read Weekly Go, she'd recognize the name and then it'd all come out. There would be no way that she'd be getting lessons from a pro like this is she wasn't attempting to become a pro herself, and Akari would put the two together. No, she had to avoid this, until she became a pro herself or failed the exam, whichever came first. "W-what about you Akari? You and your so-called 'friend'? From what I've heard your club members might have it right, you and him together and all. What's his name huh?"

Her cheeks turning as bright as Nase's were now, Akari gasped. Nase read Weekly Go, she'd recognize Hikaru's name, put it all together. She'd never want to play against a pro if she knew beforehand, and besides, how might she think of her, being so close to a pro player, getting free lessons at his house from time to time. He even came to her school Go club for free when she asked him to. No, she had to get out of this. "Umm, ok… well… we better um, you know, hurry and sing before someone else takes the stage and all."

Taking a sigh of relief as she smiled and nodded, Nase turned to once more head towards the microphone on the stage. That had certainly been close. Still, this only postponed the inevitable. Sooner or later the truth would come out, but that was an issue for another night. Right now, Nase just wanted to relax and sing with her friend.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And the second chapter comes to an end. This chapter is actually part of the reason I wanted to write this side story in the first place, since it would give me a chance to more fully flesh out the budding friendship of these two girls. Simply put, there was going to be no way that I could fit it into the main story without stretching it all out to a point that the Kisei Arc would never be completed this year.

At the same time, I struggled with this chapter some because it was really difficult to find ways to keep the two from saying Hikaru's name. While I suppose I could have them just use his first name, it was too early for me to put that thought in the back of their minds. Don't worry, they will figure it out…eventually. Whether it occurs before or after this side story ends, well that's another matter.

I'm glad to see that many of you seem to be enjoying this side story, even if there was a certain desire not to have me write it at all, let alone the original version that was double the length the current one will be. It also allows me to showcase a few other characters like Komiya and my own OC Kiyoshi Sato some more along with everyone else since I am, for the most part, unable to talk about them much in the main story. As always I am happy to answer questions or comments given. Likely though, there will not be much of a terms section here since I assume that everyone reading this has read The Never-ending Road first.

Next chapter, though it may take some time, will feature the meeting of several of the top insei, and by the time the next chapter is over there will only be one player left undefeated. See you all then.


	3. Then There was One

Treading the Pro Exam: Chapter 3 – Then there was One

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

The more Nase played, the more she felt something was strange about her opponent's moves. It was as if she could see something else in them that had not existed in previous matches. It wasn't something like an increase in skill or a refinement of positions, though both of them had certainly grown since she and Sato had last played one another.

It was better of course for her to put all of her focus into the game, after all Sato was not a pushover, on the contrary he was at her own level of skill, not to mention tied with her for the top rank in the exam. The winner of this match would be put in good position to pass the exam, the loser being thrown into the pit with the rest of the top players to fight for the last few spots. Not that winning today made things home free, but with three opponents still left from the top five for Nase to play after this, winning now was quite important. Yet try as she might something in Sato's Go today just kept eating at her, like a twitch in the back of her mind.

Klak.

Returning her hand to her knee while squeezing the fan in her other hand tightly, Nase watched and waited as she casually scanned ahead. The game was being played slowly, or at least what passed for slowly in a match with three hours of thinking time. While three hours might have seemed like quite a long time to many people, in reality it was rather short. Granted matches at the Insei League were much shorter, but with so much on the line in the Pro Exam, so much pressure, the time seemed to zoom by.

Strangely though this was the first game during the exam in which that pressure had begun to weigh on Nase. At first she had thought it was due to her experiences with Hikaru, that after playing such an intense match that the Pro Exam was nothing in comparison, but when the feeling hadn't worn off she'd had to drop that theory. Looking down at her fan, Nase let out a soft breath. That had left her with the notion that perhaps her goal was pushing aside the pressure, that since she had larger goals in mind the exam just didn't seem as hard.

Klak.

So that was his plan. Well, she'd just have to do something about it. Placing her stone down to form a knight's move on Sato's stone, Nase took a calm breath. During the course of this game however a new idea had begun to surface in her mind despite her best efforts to suppress it. The thought that she was simply superior to all of her opponents thus far. This was her first match after all against one of the top players, and the difficulty as a result increased.

Granted playing Sato was not like her matches against Hikaru, nowhere near that level of strength, but he definitely had something behind his moves. Hikaru… Since the exam had begun she had obviously seen less of him, their lessons being reduced to once a week affairs. In some ways she thought it was best for both of them, as it let Hikaru focus more on his Kisei League matches and her on the Pro Exam. Still, she certainly missed seeing him; he just had a way of making her feel at ease, the way he smiled. Besides, it was certainly helpful to hear his thoughts on things, to listen to how he thought and saw the game.

Eyes widening slightly in realization as Sato placed another stone, Nase discovered shortly after that she had begun to hold her breath. That was it, what she'd felt was so strange. Sato thought about Go the same way as Hikaru did. It wasn't a matter of strength, or board position, or even style for that matter, but simply a way of looking at the game.

This explained why she hadn't noticed it before in previous matches against Sato. The last time they'd played was the weekend before Nase had gone to Hikaru's house and been taken on as his student. Since that time she'd played countless matches with Hikaru, analyzed pro matches, discussed her own games with him and gained a true insight into his mind. While she wasn't always able to follow Hikaru or peer into the depths of the board the way he could, she was certainly able to recognize his outlook to a game when she saw it.

That move there, and that one, while they weren't Hikaru's moves or even style of play they certainly reflected the natural flow and outlook to a match that Hikaru would take. Most advanced players carried a mental checklist, a set of plays that they went to after quite a few moves with the most commonly best moves at the top. Then that player simply checked down the list until the proper move for that situation arose. While many moves favored a certain way to go, the order by which a player went down that list varied depending on how they approached a game, and Sato's list was likely fairly close to Hikaru's list.

Shaking her head and playing her own move now, Nase took a deep breath. She couldn't get distracted, she had to stay focused. This was not Hikaru she was playing, victory was a possibility. Besides, at the moment the game was still dead even; this was not the time to allow stray thoughts in. She'd just have to think about it after the match was over.

-------------------------------------------

Sitting back in her seat and taking a drink of Hawaiian Splash, Nase let out a long, silent sigh. The game had been peaceful at the beginning, but shortly before lunch it had begun to show its fangs, and with it the intensity had increased dramatically. It wasn't anything like her match against Hikaru, but she'd still need to gather her thoughts during the break and marshal her strength. This had the feeling of a game that would be fought over down to the last point, and she most certainly did not intend to allow herself to lose.

After all, this game wasn't just another match on her way to becoming a pro, this match was one step towards reaching her goal, of reaching Hikaru.

"Really Sato, you played against Hikaru Shindo?"

Turning her head as she caught the name of her teacher, Nase spotted Sato sitting there talking to one of her oldest insei friends, Mai Sasaki. Sato then replied, "Yeah, a couple weeks ago. I don't know why it seems so amazing to you though Sasaki. I mean, weren't the two of you insei together? Surely you played against him more than I did."

Nodding, Mai answered, "Yeah, I played him some once he made it up to A League, but Shindo wasn't half the player back then that he is now. Honestly his passing the Pro Exam came was quite a shock to a lot of people back then. He seems to really have an insane growth rate. I mean, from what I heard, he'd only been playing Go for about a year and a half or so when he passed the exam, and now he's playing in the Kisei League a year after passing. He just keeps rising, so yeah, playing him a couple of weeks ago must have been like, completely different from what I remember of him."

Shrugging, Sato responded, "Well, I guess that's true. I mean, it wasn't much, I just paid him for one lesson since that's all I could afford. It was pretty helpful, he was able to explain a few things, some ideas I had created while playing weaker opponents that were hurting my game slightly in higher level matches, stuff like that. Still, I felt a lot stronger after that game, like I could take on anyone. I tell you though, if that's what you can get from one lesson with him, I wonder what it'd be like to his student?"

Nase's face paled. Hikaru had been teaching Sato, had helped him get stronger during the Pro Exam? Sure he was a pro, he did make a living off teaching and instructing weaker players, but to teach Sato during the Pro Exam? A knot began to form at the base of her gut as she fought away tears. Hikaru… had he… betrayed her?

Then suddenly her eyes widened as another thought crossed her mind. Perhaps this wasn't a betrayal, but rather a punishment, punishment for her own betrayal of him when she had taken his fan. So now Hikaru had set up a challenge, a wall for her to overcome in Sato. It wasn't a heavily prepared challenge, if Sato's claim of only gaining one lesson was true, but then Hikaru didn't exactly have all the time in the world to train him up with her own lessons and his own games to play. Well, if this was a challenge, then she'd just have to step up and overcome it.

As resolve spread through her mind and body, Nase heard Mai comment, "By the way, speaking of students, there's been a few rumors that Nase actually is Shindo's student."

At those words Sato's eyes darted across the way to spot Nase who was now eyeing him with an expression that suggested she was thinking of what was the best way to devour him. Holding back a slight gulp, Sato replied, "Nase is… Shindo's student?"

Nodding with a slight worry now as Mai traced Sato's eyes over to Nase, she answered, "Well… that's what the rumor is anyway. I guess that fan she carries has something to do with it. Ummm, not that you should worry about it, I mean just because she's learning from Shindo doesn't mean she's like him right?"

Sato gave a slight nod, but he wasn't listening really. So Nase was Hikaru's student. That certainly explained the recent bump in her skills since their last match. Well, he'd just have to hope that the tips that Hikaru had given him still carried merit against someone who studied under him. Yes, this would be quite a challenge, almost as good as facing Hikaru himself. But then why did his hands seem to be shaking slightly?

-------------------------------------------

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Wiping his brow as he scanned over the board, Sato felt the tension around him rising. The match had been rather even before lunch, but now Nase had come out of the break hungry to crush him. She had been pushing since the game had restarted, and so far he was holding on, but just barely.

At first he'd responded a little timidly and she'd pounced to take full advantage of his indecision. He'd been careful since not to allow such indecision again, but the pace of the game was beginning to throw him off. Sure, he'd played Fuku and his fast paced games many times, and being no stranger to speed Go Sato normally wouldn't have minded. After all, it was likely that a mistake would arise from it, but in this case something seemed different.

There was venom in each stone played, shooting up and into him every time Nase slammed down the stone only a few seconds after his own had been played. It wasn't exactly instantaneous, in fact he wasn't sure he'd ever quite seen someone play instantaneously before and last very long, but it was still irritating.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

He needed to be careful though not to be caught up in that pace, to be dragged into playing at her speed. If that happened, well he wasn't exactly sure how long he'd be able to keep up with her. This wasn't just any insei after all, this was Hikaru Shindo's student. He must not underestimate her.

Klak. Klak.

Hikaru had known though that Nase was competing in the Pro Exam when he'd come to give him that lesson. So why had he helped him out? Did he feel that it wouldn't make a difference against Nase, or that one lesson wouldn't affect the grand scheme of the exam? Or was it…

No, he couldn't go there, he couldn't allow his mind to dwell on the idea that Hikaru might have helped him in a way that placed his Go just a little more into an area that Nase could overcome, that his tips were designed to fail against someone like Nase. Hikaru had certainly been curious about how well he'd been doing in the Pro Exam after all. No, that was just his wondering on Sato's level of play, how likely it was that he'd join him next year as a pro. Hikaru had…

Klak.

Blanching visibly as his finger left the stone, Sato felt shivers running down his spine even as Nase placed her own stone down in response. That had been a mistake, a HUGE mistake. How had he been so careless? That group was now dead, he'd lost the initiative with that exchange when he'd played that move there so foolishly. It'd cost him six points, five if he responded with a play there, but even five points was devastating.

Had he been caught up in her pace of play, let the immense pressure of the moment distract him? No, he'd allowed his mind to wander, contemplating what Hikaru's intentions had been, and because he had been unable to banish those thoughts from his mind, he had made a horrible mistake.

Scanning the board, Sato searched for a way to remove that deficit. While there were ways to try, the game was already beginning to near the endgame, and if her endgame skills were even half of what he'd seen from Hikaru, then he wouldn't stand a chance. Even if Hikaru's biggest suggestion had been to work on his endgame. Perhaps Hikaru Shindo might have found a way out of this match, but he just couldn't see it. To the current him, to his eyes, such a way did not exist.

"I… resign."

Lowering her own head slightly, Nase replied, "Thank you for the game." With that a large breath of air escaped her lips. She'd done it, she'd pushed and pushed Sato and finally he'd made a mistake. The wall had cracked and she'd smashed the rest with a sledgehammer. Why he had made such a silly mistake she wasn't sure, but really, Nase didn't really care right now. She had won.

It was of course only one win, as she was sure Hikaru would remind her the next time they spoke, but still, even though there were still seven matches left, three players with only one loss and one other with only two, not to mention that she had three of those players left. She even had Mai and her two losses on the last day of the exam. Still, that could wait until later. Right now was her time, as now there was only one undefeated player left in the Pro Exam, and that player was her.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello there. Well, this chapter was a little later than expected. Blame it on a power outage that I got hit with the other night. Power will be back on by 9:30PM at the latest they say… yeah right. Anyway, I had to rewrite some of this as a result, but I have it done now, despite my busy schedule. It's likely that this would have come out sooner, but the fact that it featured a match sort of required I put a little bit more into it. The next chapter against Komiya ought to be similar in length and time.

So Nase won. I'm sure many of you are excited about this, although I must say that there seem to be quite a few Sato supporters out there. Wow, this is only like his second appearance in either of my stories. Well, hopefully it won't be the last. I must say though that I didn't expect so many of you to actually latch onto to this young OC I have created. Well, shows how much I know.

Hopefully this match wasn't too much of a letdown for those of you who were hoping to see a really strong match with Sato. I hadn't planned on it being another Hikaru/Akira style clash, so I wrote it as I'd planned. Who knows though, if they both can pass the exam, maybe a rivalry can develop.

It was asked why I like Nase so much. Well it's mainly because I find her to be a rather complex female character that didn't get much action in the actual series. I always liked her in the series, so it was sad that she sort of disappeared in it. I'm writing this story though for story line purposes however, not because I like her any more than other characters.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you'll look forward to the next one, Nase vs. Komiya! See you there.


	4. The Lioness Faces the Tiger

Treading the Pro Exam: Chapter 4 – The Lioness Faces the Tiger

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Closing her eyes as she kneeled down before the goban, Nase began to take long, deep breaths. The match would begin shortly, once Komiya came in from the other room where he was chatting with several other players. That was why it was important that she take this time to clear her mind and find her center. While technically the match would not begin for another ten minutes or so, Nase was quite aware that a match did not start when Shinoda announced that it was time to begin, but rather once the opponent sat down before the board.

Some might argue that a match began even before that in the mind of the player, a place where fears, worries and doubts swirled with the strategies and ideas on how the particular match should be handled. Such things though were abstract, thoughts without form, all part of a long, slow dance known to many as a pre-game. When the opponent sat down though and things like intimidation, focus, poise, and tension sank in, that was the beginning. Having seen the power that strong players could exude before a match, Nase understood that without a strong, focused mind a match could be lost even before the first stone hit the board.

Today was a big day in the Pro Exam, and not just because she was playing Komiya with his one loss. Opening her eyes for a moment and glancing off to the other side of the room, Nase saw Sato sitting before the board trying to do exactly what she was doing. His loss to her had not gone over well, resulting in his losing his next match as well to a player he had no business losing to. Still, his fall, even if it might be short lived as today should tell, was Nase's gain as he now trailed her by two games. A win today on her part and a loss on his could seal his fate, especially given that Sato's opponent for the day was the one loss Odachi.

On the other hand if Sato were to win then it would bring him right back into the thick of things. After all, other than Odachi, only Komiya had one loss and Mai's two losses could easily result in a free for all for the last two spots between the four. Sadly, negating a miracle meltdown in the games of at least three of those players or herself, the race to pass the Pro Exam was now just a five person race. Fuku was back with four losses and with no more direct match ups against the top five, was likely out. Still, Nase had to say that Fuku could hang his hat at least on having a rather large effect on the Exam, having defeated both Odachi and Mai. Without those wins, the battle for the top three spots would be even closer than it already was. It was far better than Kitagiri's collapse that left him currently with five losses and with only six days left, virtually no chance of passing.

Turning her eyes back to the goban, Nase once again began to clear her mind. No, the results of Sato's match were unimportant now, what mattered was her own match. She'd worry about Odachi, Sato, and the standings after she'd defeated Komiya. He would not go easily of course, so it was important that she keep her wits about her until the end.

Lifting her eyes from the board as Komiya appeared across from her, Nase watched him levelly, her lips crisp and flat as focus found her. Watching this from across the table, Komiya tilted his head ever so slightly and grinned. Then, with a slight glint in his eye he said, "Good luck today Nase. Let's do our best." With that Komiya gave Nase a quick wink before lowering his eyes to the board.

Blinking at this, half surprised, Nase shook her head and returned her own eyes to the board as the pair waited. That grin and wink, even the slight gesture of the head, it felt so much like something that Hikaru would have done, something she'd seen him do many times before. Was Komiya trying to imitate Hikaru now, trying to rattle her, or was that all him? Either way, she couldn't let it effect her. After all, in the world of the Pro Exam, this was war.

Off towards the entrance to the room, Shinoda knelt down and said solemnly, "You may now begin your games."

Having already set a bowl down next to her, Nase removed the lid and reached into the bowl taking two black stones in hand. Moving their hands over the goban, the two players each placed their stones down and Komiya began to count. Twelve, so Nase would be black.

Returning the stones on the board to their respective bowls, the pair bowed their heads and said, "Onegaishimasu."

Taking a deep breath as Komiya tapped the clock to start the time, Nase scanned across the 19x19 board and reached for a stone, placing it at the 3-4 point in the upper left corner. Returning her hand to her lap, Nase waited as Komiya looked over the board, studying it. Why she wasn't certain, the first few moves rarely took that long to play, such ideas usually being second nature. Granted there were a lot of variations that could be played, but most high level players had a particular method to responding to certain openings.

Finally Komiya reached for a stone and placed it on the board. As his finger left the stone, Nase gasped inaudibly. An approach at 5-4 in the upper right? Not that the move was never played, but to approach her stone with the second move, it was quite unorthodox. While it wasn't a blatant attack, it was certainly close to one. If she responded to it an immediate battle would likely begin, but that wasn't something Nase was particularly looking forward to. After all, it was better for her if she played in the other corners. If he wanted to continue the attack, she'd just let him take that corner in exchange for the other three.

Klak.

Taking the 4-4 point in the upper left, Nase sat back and watched as Komiya studied this new development again, and then placed his own stone down, much quicker than before, at 4-3 in the lower right.

Interesting, so he was going to allow her to play in the lower left if she wanted, meaning that he'd likely then move in to battle for the upper right immediately in an attempt to quickly overrun the corner and establish two areas on the board. She could always ignore playing the lower corner this turn and begin to defend the upper right with a hane or a knight's move, giving him the choice of going for the lower corner himself or attacking a more heavily defended position. That was certainly the safer move to play.

Forcing off a slight laugh with the strength of her will, Nase cracked a grin and then played the star point in the lower left corner. If Komiya wanted a fast paced slugfest for a game right out of the gates, Nase was quite willing to oblige. After all, it could be fun.

-------------------------------------------

Finishing off her drink and throwing the paper cup into the burnable trash can as she put the top of her drink bottle back on and into the refrigerator, Nase turned and began to head off towards the game room once more. When they'd hit the lunch break, Nase had actually felt like that had been the first breath she'd taken since they had begun. Not that she had felt outmatched, not by a long shot, it just seemed like she had been so busy playing that there hadn't been time for anything else.

It had been intense, and actually the game had progressed quite a long ways. If she had to guess, there were only about a hundred to a hundred and twenty moves left to make. Given that each of them still had about two hours left on their time clocks, that meant that they could quite easily drag this thing out, unless the tempo picked up again.

Nase had succeeded in defending the upper right corner… sort of. Perhaps survived was the better word. After all, if it hadn't been for her finding a way to create a four-space strip of open territory on the edge she would have lost that group and, quite possibly, the game with it. After all, the loss of a seven-stone group with the current layout of the board would have all but sealed her fate.

What was more important though, as Nase took her seat across from Komiya, was that last move that Komiya had played. It was a push in on the upper right corner, a space that she was fighting hand and foot to defend. A vicious battle had begun there shortly into the game after something of a brief cease-fire was created in the upper right. That battle had then jumped to the lower right with Komiya winning the corner but losing the right side. She could still limit the territory gained in that corner, but first she'd have to respond to this most recent approach of her own territory.

As Shinoda announced the end of lunch and a return to the game, Nase's eyes flashed as she took a stone and placed it down.

Klak.

She'd had all of lunch to think the move through, and while normally she preferred to not think too much during the break if she could help it, with the last move being Komiya's she'd had nothing better to do.

Klak.

Komiya hadn't taken too long to respond, having decided to force a defense on her part from the opposite side of the corner. Responding with her own prophylactic move, Nase scanned ahead as Komiya began to spread out his stones, trying to extend his influence.

Taking the opportunity to encroach on the lower right, Nase felt a slight purring growl begin to slide up her throat as Komiya countered and she countered back. Spotting a poor tenuki on Komiya's part, Nase then swung back around to engage Komiya's own position in the lower left, quickly placing him into the same defensive circumstances that had allowed Komiya to establish himself so well in the upper right. If she could take this area and make it her own then Komiya would certainly be hard pressed to win given how even the game was now. All she had to do was prevent him from giving the group life, of making a pair of eyes. Easier said than done.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Stones began to slash across the board, territory lines hardening as encroachment approached. Eyes flashing as each player scanned ahead, searching for a means to conquer here, to survive there. Just a little more here, force a ko threat there, as the fury continued to rage on the board Nase cracked a slight smile. Despite the even play of the match and the intense importance behind it, all that mattered at this moment in time was that the game existed, and that it was fun. The fact that she was slightly ahead just now didn't hurt either.

Outside the match several of the players who had already finished their own games had begun to notice the pair. It was well known after all that this huge match was going on, but given the energy that was coming off the pair, none had really desired to approach the board. It seemed as foolish as sticking one's own head into the tiger's mouth.

Yet out of that mass of hesitating spectators emerged Sato who moved over and took a seat on the side of the board as naturally as if he had been born to do it, watching as the intense game play out. It was like watching large predatory cats slashing their claws and snapping their jaws as they attempted to pounce the other. Quite the game indeed, and the endgame was drawing near as well. Soon all that would be left was the mundane acts of increasing and decreasing territory, and while he wasn't quite sure yet who would win, it was likely to be within five points, likely less.

Glancing away for a moment to look at his surroundings, Sato noticed that Odachi was not present. Where could he have gotten off to? Sato hadn't paid that much attention after their match had ended; he'd been too busy marking the results on the game sheet. Oh well, if Odachi didn't want to watch this great battle, it was his own loss. In fact, Sato chuckled to himself, it would be Odachi's _second_ loss.

Returning his focus to the game now, Sato saw that it was just about over. Komiya had carried sente into the endgame, and it had helped him reduce Nase territory fairly well. Setlling that ko at the top of the board when she had likely cost her a point as well. She had of course returned the favor in kind, but unless he was mistaken... Beginning to calculate the points himself, although he was quite sure that both Nase and Komiya were already aware of the point tally, Sato exhaled. Yep, unless he was mistaken, it would be a three and a half point win for Komiya.

Klak.

Cocking an eyebrow, Sato grunted in amusement. That move would force Komiya to fill that space to prevent a four stone loss. It was a rather pointless move from the perspective of the final result. Now Komiya would just win by two and a half points instead of three. Still, in a way it was commendable. After all, though she had lost, Nase had at least ended it the way she chose to end it. That might not have meant much to some, but to those who truly understood, it was certainly something.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, this one took awhile. Sorry, I've been quite busy, then I sort of got sick for a day or two, so writing was put aside as I whipped out the chicken soup. I know, old fashion perhaps, but it works. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, I certainly tried to put a little more into it. Luckily I'm now on vacation for a week from my job (if I don't take one I don't get compensated for it, so I might as well take it now before the holidays come and they can't give it to me) so hopefully I'll be able to do some more writing. I could guarantee that more confidently if this week wasn't the week of the World Series (yes, baseball fan, go American League, Go Tigers!).

So Nase has finally lost. Had to see it coming, letting her sweep through undefeated wouldn't be any fun. Besides, Komiya is pretty good. So that puts Nase at 21-1, the same score as Komiya. Sato, Mai, and Odachi are at 20-2, and Fuku is at 18-4 and likely out. That's right, only three get to pass. Who will it be?

For those of you who like to look over things, this game was based off a preliminary match from the 31st Japanese Shinjin O Tournament, played on 10-31-2005 between Ando Kazushige 1 – Dan (Black) and Ohashi Naruya 1 – Dan (White). It was the beginning that actually caught my eye, and basing it off a game between two 1 – Dans seemed appropriate.

I'll be going back to the Never-Ending Road for a chapter now, for all of you who can't wait for more Hikaru, and then back here for the third to last match of the Pro Exam between Nase and Odachi. Enjoy.


	5. To the Winner Goes the Exam

Treading the Pro Exam: Chapter 5 – To the Winner Goes the Exam

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"Not to put any extra pressure on you today Nase, but I'd really appreciate a win from you today."

Giving Komiya a contemptuous frown, Nase replied with a rather sarcastic tone, "Well Komiya, I was planning to throw today's game and take a loss since it would make the Pro Exam more interesting, but now that you've asked, I think I'll actually try to win."

Frowning back at her, Komiya responded, "Hey, don't be like that, I was just saying, it'd be really big if you beat Odachi today."

Shaking her head in frustration, Nase shot back, "And I really needed you to tell me this? I know what's on the line today. You just worry about winning your own game." Given that this match and what it could mean had been on Nase's mind since Sunday, she certainly didn't need any reminding from Komiya. Glancing around at several other people, catching their eyes glancing back at her from time to time, she could tell that Komiya and her weren't the only ones thinking or talking about it. A victory today would really effect the Pro Exam.

It was all because Komiya had defeated Odachi on Sunday, leaving him with three losses with only three games left. Since both Komiya and Nase had only one loss it meant that a victory today by Nase would clinch herself a spot in the top three, and a victory from Komiya, which seemed likely, would mean that he too would pass. So, as Komiya had put it on Sunday after his victory, "I've done my job, now you do yours."

It was true of course, as while normally players in the pro exam would root for the player with more losses to win, in this case Komiya preferred the opposite as it meant that he would pass as a result. Such things as finishing with the best record might have mattered to some, but for players like Komiya and Nase who had taken the exam numerous times, just passing was good enough. After all, to Nase passing with the best or third best record meant exactly the same thing, the opening of the doors to the possibility and chance to face Hikaru as she so much desired.

Clenching the fan in her left hand tightly, Nase said, "Komiya, have you ever thought about what you would do once you became a pro?"

Cocking an eyebrow at this, Komiya looked at his classmate nervously and answered, "Now Nase, please just focus on the game. Think about being a pro after you win ok?"

Turning her head to glance over at Odachi who was sitting alone with a focused expression across his face, Nase returned her gaze to Komiya and said, "Don't worry, I've been ready for this day for a long time now."

-------------------------------------------

So far the game was rather uneventful. Odachi, having gained Black, had taken the expected route of playing the upper right star point, something that Nase noted, Odachi almost always did. Taking the two star points on the left side of the board as Odachi had done with the right, Nase had just responded to Odachi's knight's move in the lower left corner with one of her own on the opposite side. Watching as Odachi played the 10-16 star point, a beginning likely meant to try to shore up most of the bottom of the board, Nase gripped her fan tightly.

Unlike her match against Komiya where they had dove into a quick battle that had basically lasted for most of the game, this game was rather peaceful. While Odachi had never been one to jump out in the beginning of a game with a hard attack, often preferring to set up the board first, Nase had to wonder if he wasn't being just a little more cautious given the circumstances. Granted she had watched games that had gone up to over sixty or more moves before any type of real invasion occurred, and with only seven moves thus far it was hardly that, but something about the game was saying that it was going to take awhile.

Placing her own stone two spaces above the lower right star point, Nase sat back and watched. How would Odachi respond? Had she played it one move farther down it might have been taken as a challenge to his position in the corner, but that one extra space meant he might let it stand for the opportunity to play elsewhere. The question was, with the result of this game possibly removing two passing spots from the exam, would he choose to act now rather than later?

That was the problem of course for Odachi, the entire situation of this game. Had Nase played one lower his answer would have been clear, defend, likely with the diagonal, a strong defensive move for that position, or even the current one. The same was true of course if she'd played one higher as the stone would then be a play on the side, setting up position and the answer would be clear. This spot though was a gray area; she could use it to attack the corner or to set up position on the side. It was an uncertainty that would require Odachi to think about it and what it could mean rather than knowing what it was and what to do.

Some people might have thought that the pressure of this game was equally on both Nase and Odachi, that she would feel the need to pull out all the stops in order to obtain a sure hold on the top three spots. However, while that pressure was certainly on her, it was worse for Odachi by far. A loss now with only two games to go would be devastating for him. Sato had lost his match on Saturday to Mai, bringing his loss total to three, and had Odachi not lost on Sunday Mai's own loss on Sunday would have likely put her out of contention save for a slight mathematical possibility.

Sato though had no one left to play from the top echelon, meaning that it was highly likely that he would hold his losses at three unless an upset occurred. To fall to four losses could really seal Odachi's fate, and at eighteen years of age the thought of giving up had to be creeping up on him now. For him, everything could well ride on this game.

That was why a move like this one was so beneficial for Nase to play. It was unlikely that playing there at this stage would effect the outcome of her own position that greatly from one higher or lower, but for Odachi, it was one more thing to think about, one more bit of pressure to stack on his pile. And in a game against two players of this level, every little bit of pressure, every little extra bit to think on could be huge.

Klak.

So he had decided to defend the corner with a diagonal. Interesting choice. While she hadn't really had much intention of pushing in on the corner this early anyhow, especially given the slower nature of this game, she certainly had no problem taking this opportunity to set up along the right side.

Klak. Klak.

Nase blinked. He'd played an attachment to her stone in the lower right, adding to his defense of the corner. Either he was extremely paranoid, despite her last move playing away from the corner, that she was still planning an imminent invasion of that corner or else he was setting up for something she just didn't see.

Klak.

Playing another stone further up the right side of the board, Nase waited as Odachi once more took in the situation. This move doubled as a large knight's move on his upper right corner, not that she'd intended it as an attack, but then he didn't know that. Glancing up to see him deep in thought, Nase cracked a grin as an idea came to her.

Ton. Ton.

Odachi's eyes had jerked up from the board, startled slightly at the strange noise. Glancing across the board, his eyes narrowed in on Nase's left hand and the fan that she held in it. Scowling as she once more began to tap the fan on the edge of the bowl, he returned his eyes to the board and then played a knight's move to the opposite side of his stone in the upper right.

Her grin broadening at his reaction, Nase returned her eyes to the board and reached for a stone. While the last few moves had forced Odachi to respond all the while she gained more territory, or at least the beginning of territory, this next one had the added effect of actually being an attack on his position. Placing her stone down two spaces away towards the center from Odachi's stone, the one that he'd placed in the lower left as an approach on her own side, pincering the stone strongly.

This had been her true objective from the beginning, to move in and break up his position on the bottom of the board. While it would only be partially successful, it had the added bonus of securing the lower left corner rather nicely. Or at least it would unless Odachi came up with a better variation to this exchange than she had.

Klak.

Odachi's response had come quickly. The problem with playing the pincer there was that it was such a strong move that it required Odachi to challenge it immediately or risk losing his hold to that part of the board. Attaching to her stone had been expected, and being such a strong response Nase had to either respond to it in kind or give up her push. The latter was not an option.

Playing a hane to Odachi's move, Nase flexed her right hand and waited for Odachi to respond, signaling the start of this battle. Whiles she couldn't be sure, it certainly seemed to be shaping up to be a good game.

-------------------------------------------

Glancing at the clock on the lunchroom wall, Nase stood up and stretched. It was time for her to return to her game. Thus far she was feeling quite good about her play, even if those two stones that Odachi had gotten from her in the center completely severed her hopes of attaching her groups across the board. What was worse was that by winning that chase up into the center Odachi had been able to carve out a large piece of territory that ran up almost to tengen. She'd need to contain that group from expanding any more or else things could become sticky.

Of course they'd ended after her move, so she hadn't been able really to think too much about what would be next. Well, that was how she liked it after all, a rest without having to think too much on the board position. Hikaru had suggested the other day that she try doing aerobics or some sort of physical activity during lunch to help calm her mind. That, plus something about a strong body was just as important as a strong mind in Go. Still, despite everything, Nase had decided not to interrupt her current routine for anything, at least not yet.

Sitting back down in front of the board, Nase glanced over at Komiya who was doing the same. Hopefully he would be able to concentrate on his own game instead of wondering about the situation on her board. If Komiya wasn't careful then he'd ruin his own chance to clinch by losing his own match, regardless of the outcome of her own.

Waiting for Shinoda to signal the return of play, Nase began to study the board once more. How would Odachi play? Would he push on the lower portion of the board or try to wrap around to his upper right group? The possibilities were many, and that was, of course, the problem with giving up the turn over lunch.

As Shinoda announce the resuming of play, Odachi placed his stone down even as Nase activated the clock. Obviously he'd taken advantage of the lunch break to plan out his next move. Extending his stone there, so it seemed he'd opted to try and wrap around to connect those two groups. If he could succeed then his position would be strong, capable of pushing her back on the right side of the board where she'd been able to establish herself due to some of his early game indecision. Still, that could wait.

Reaching for a stone, Nase made her play on the bottom, extending her position. Odachi matched her as she knew he would, as to not do so would result in her wrapping around the corner into his territory and cost him at least ten points, not to mention the points that she would likely gain as a result.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak.

There, with that his huge territory he'd worked so hard to create was diminished, if even by three points. Now, onto the real problem.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

The game had begun to speed up as time began to creep in. Odachi had used a lot of his time early on in the opening phases of the game, and it was beginning to hurt him now as he couldn't afford to take so much time thinking. Speed Go had never been a strong suite of his, likely a reason that Fuku had been able to defeat him earlier in the exam.

As the pair continued to play Komiya made his way over and took a seat beside them next to Sato. After marking his own win Komiya had checked over the standings to see that Sato too had won his match. It wasn't surprising really that Sato had come over to watch, given what was at stake. In fact, Komiya would be quite surprised if soon this board was not surrounded by a great many players. Who watched the game though wasn't quite as important to him as the position on the board.

While it appeared that Odachi would create the connection that he was apparently trying to make, it was also clear that Nase had really compressed that connection to where the territorial gain he likely had hoped to gain from that connection was gone. What it really came down to now was whether or not he could capture that large group that Nase was struggling to protect. If he could it was likely that Odachi would take the game, given how hard it would be for Nase to make up that sort of deficit in the end game. If it lived though, it was possible given her territory around the board that she could win by ten or more points.

Klak.

Blinking as Nase made her move, Komiya gave a slight grin. So that was what it would be, the survival of the group would come down to a ko battle. Not exactly the most friendly of ways to decide a match, but than again if Nase played it right she could simultaneously shrink his territory while saving her own. It all depended on how the ko threats played out.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak.

There, the ko battle was over, Nase had survived. The tension in the air had shifted the moment Nase had filled in that space, declaring an end to the battle. Komiya had suspected this would be the result several moves before when Nase had been forced to connect those two groups of stones to prevent capture, giving up the ko for that turn. Odachi's stone had been cut off from that move making the capture of that large group even harder than before. Nase had just been one step ahead of him this time, it was over.

Taking a deep breath himself as the two players before him began to count up the points, Komiya grinned broadly. It had happened, he'd finally did it after failing the previous three times. No more would he need to wonder, to agonize over ideas like going to college or when to stop, because now his path was clear. He, like Nase, would be a pro.

-------------------------------------------

'That's right Mom, I passed. Yes, really." Her face beaming as if she could walk on clouds, Nase nodded with a large, tranquil smile on her face as she told her mother the good news. "Yeah, I have two more games but I pass even if I were to lose them both."

It was hard to believe really, she had dreamt of this for so long, and now it had all come true. "Yeah, I'll be home in a little while, I have to make a stop first. Yes, that sounds great. Yeah, I'll talk to you more when I get home. In April Mom, I told you this before remember. Ok, good, I love you too."

Folding up her cell phone and placing it into her purse, Nase turned and exited the Community Center as if she were on Cloud Nine, a skip to her step as she made her way down the sidewalk. Her family had wanted her to come straight home, no doubt to begin the party for her that she was certain was suppose to be a surprise. Still, she couldn't do that, not yet anyway.

First, there was Hikaru. He had done so much for her, he was the reason she passed, or at least that's how she felt about it. She needed to thank him first, not to mention tell him the wonderful news. While it was possible that Hikaru was waiting for her at the party, she very much doubted it. After all, his match against Ogata Judan was tomorrow, so everything outside of preparing for that huge match could wait.

Normally she called him up to tell him the news of how she'd done, but today she couldn't help but want to tell him in person. Joy spread through her body more and more with each step she took down the street. Yes, this was perfect, she'd passed the Pro Exam and would get to see the person she wanted to see the most tonight as well.

With a skip in her step Nase continued her way down the sidewalk towards the train station. Hikaru might have been busy preparing for his match, but he wouldn't mind her stopping by for a few minutes. What could be the harm in that?

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Yes, that's right, no more speculation, it's done, she's passed. There will be no recount, there will be no do over. For those of you who have been cheering her on, start up the music and bring on the party. I know, she did pass rather easily in comparison to Hikaru's Pro Exam, but it was at least harder than Akira's Pro Exam. Of course the Exam isn't over, as there is still that third and final spot to fill. That will be covered in the final chapter for this story, which may be awhile since the next five to six chapters of The Neverending Road take place first.

Note: the match played here was based off a game from the 1st Korea Dream League that took place on 08-15-2003 between An Kwanwuk 5 – Dan and Yun Hyuk 3 – Dan. Feel free to look it up for more details.

Also, a quick note for all of you who read this story. A little tradition I do is to thank all the people who have sent me a review for my story in the final chapter, so if you would like me to thank you, perhaps answer any lingering questions, please review this chapter so I don't miss you. Thanks, and much appreciated.


	6. Reflection

Treading the Pro Exam: Chapter 6 – Reflection

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Sitting at this desk alone in the Go Weekly office, Amano stared out the window at the night sky. While many of the reporters and editors preferred to write their stories in the comfort of their own home, Amano found the office at night rather… peaceful. Especially at this time at night when the only other people in the building were the janitorial staff, one of Go Association chiefs whose meeting had run long and of course the occasional errant pro who was either searching for that one specific game record or else just loved the feeling of being in this building.

The atmosphere in the building was different at this hour than it was in the daytime; the tension that filled it in the morning and early afternoon having dissipated leaving something of a Zen atmosphere. The quiet emptiness was… soothing, and it was in such an atmosphere that his writing reservoirs awakened.

Pulling his eyes away from the window and back to the paper in his hand, Amano adjusted his glasses and began to read over it once again. Every year Amano wrote this article, even if others such as his editor felt that it was a waste of his talents. Still every year he surrendered the chance to cover certain events in order to write this article. This year he'd been forced to give up the chance to cover the Oza Finals, but that didn't matter all that much to him. After all, while some people felt that covering the present world of Go was important, like title matches and even the heroics of such young players like Kurata 7 – Dan, Toya 4 – Dan and Shindo 2 – Dan, Amano was quite aware that it was not in the current players, but rather the strength and potential of the next generation that Japan's future lay.

That was why he chose to write the article on the new rookie pros every year, why he took the time to talk with and create relationships with the young insei. Granted the publicity department sent others people to acquire photos and short interviews with the three passers every year, but he would write the final version.

Kosemura had begun to figure this out as well, at least to the point where he had taken up an interest with Hikaru Shindo and developed a familiarity with him even if it bordered at times on devoted fanaticism. It was easier to write about the top players and their road to success when the reporter had been there as they walked the road, even if it meant that often those they developed such a relationship with didn't go anywhere.

Reading over the names again of this year's passers, Amano inhaled and exhaled, trying to let his knowledge of these young players permeate through his mind, allowing the words to describe each to appear before him. This was how he wrote, taking a step back and just letting it all sink and seep in rather than hastily writing down his highly tensioned and emotional thoughts seconds after the game's resolution. Such styles might have worked for some, but for Amano, to race an article as if he were writing while chased by a pack of wild boars was unthinkable.

The first two on the list he was fairly familiar with from the Young Lions Tournament. Both Nase and Komiya had done fairly well then, Nase especially and Amano had even heard Hikaru Shindo stating that he thought her Go was improving during the tournament. Checking their Exam records Komiya certainly seemed the stronger of the two in regards to victories, including winning the direct victory, but Amano knew better than to make assumptions based on such things as that. After all, if he had gone just on the results of the exams, not to mention the Shinshodan matches, then Ochi should have been dominating the Go scene far more than Hikaru Shindo was. Granted Hikaru had brought with him something of a pro interest group in both Toya Meijin, Akira Toya, Ogata Judan and Kuwabara Honinbo, while as far as he could tell none of these three held any connection to top players save perhaps a friendship with Hikaru Shindo from their insei days.

Given the shortness of the article however Amano was certain he could make a fairly nice commentary for the first two players, but it was the last one that he was unsure about. This Kiyoshi Sato, Amano had barely spoken to him at all, given his quick rise to the top of the Insei League plust he had apparently only just reached 18th overall amongst the A League insei by May, leaving him out of the Young Lions Tournament. He was, quite simply, a mystery to Amano.

However out of the three players, this Sato was quite possibly the most interesting. Whether he had actually ever met or played against him the interview had not said, but in both his goals and under what he was most looking forward to he had answered that he desired an official game against Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan. Given the notes added on the side by the interviewer, it appeared that this young boy was quite passionate about, even eager to play with Hikaru as a pro.

Of course it wasn't possible from just this to tell for certain, but the way he talked reminded Amano of another young player's words, in fact the words of the very player Sato wanted to play. Hikaru Shindo had talked this way about Akira Toya, and while back then Hikaru had barely thrown around the word, the others around both him and even Akira himself had; rival. Of course this didn't make Sato Hikaru's rival any more than Hikaru's words had made Akira his, but it was something to store away in his mind for a later date. He'd just have to remember to ask some questions to Sato about it at the Shinshodan matches given that the other passers always came to watch one another play.

Yes, he'd just have to wait patiently until the Shinshodan series, and since barring a special request the publicity department would decide the playing order, meaning he'd just have to make sure that Sato's pairing was… interesting.

-------------------------------------------

Lying on her bed in a little ball, her knees tucked up to her chin with her arms wrapped around them, Nase continued to sniffle and cry. It had happened every night for just over a week now, ever since that Wednesday night. It had seemed like such a perfect Wednesday at the time, thrill and excitement over passing the Pro Exam, joy at getting to see Hikaru's face, and then somehow it had all gone to pieces.

She was a horrible person. How could she have not seen it, not known that it had been Hikaru that Akari had been talking about, Hikaru that she had loved? Thinking back on it now all the signs were so obvious, the super strong friend who she was so confident could beat Nase, the eight-stone handicap, the fact that her friend didn't go to school, and so many others. Well actually she'd said they didn't go to the same school, but still. All of it, had she just connected the dots, would have spelled out the truth. Nase hadn't wanted to know the truth though, she'd been too happy at having a friend like Akari who she could talk with about Go and boys and everything else to want to see what had been right there.

Burying her head into her knees as tears ran down her cheeks, Nase continued to weep. What must Akari think of her after all this, much less Hikaru? After all, not only had she given in to her emotions and kissed Hikaru, someone she cared deeply for, knowing that he wasn't even looking for such a relationship, but then she'd committed a crime that no one should ever be forgiven for. Cursing herself silently, Nase rolled over on the bed. At the time the words had just slipped out, not even a conscious decision, but to confess Akari's love for Hikaru right in front of him, it was the cruelest thing imaginable.

Sniffing as tears continued to fall, Nase struggled to regain control. She'd lost her last Pro Exam match to Mai Sasaki, and while a second loss didn't hurt her in the least it had forced Sato to win his final match. She was a Go pro now, her lifelong dream fulfilled, and yet all she could do was lie here and cry. She was pathetic, not worthy of either Akari's friendship or Hikaru's love. She'd decided not to go to Hikaru's home for lessons last Friday or today, but tomorrow was Waya's study group. Hikaru would be there, but Waya was insisting that she come.

Her tears beginning to slow as she began to ponder her next move, Nase wiped her eyes and releasing her legs turned and dropped face first onto her pillow. This had to stop, as even if she tried, avoiding Hikaru would be impossible. Besides, she still had to face him one more time.

Turning her head to look at the fan sitting on her nightstand, Nase lifted her head ever so slightly. Yes, that had been why she'd gotten that fan, proof of her goal, a symbol of her promise to Hikaru. Her heart ached, and her mind cursed her for her recent actions, but neither were broken. She had once taken Hikaru's fan and caused him pain that she had not realized was possible from such an act, and yet he'd forgiven her for that. Whether he'd forgive her a kiss was not in question, but rather how he would look upon her from now on.

Yes, Hikaru had not been hurt by her actions, save perhaps by the overwhelming knowledge of both Akari's and her own intentions. No, Akari was the true victim of all this. Her rival in love or not, Nase just couldn't let it go, the feeling of friendship in her heart. She wanted Akari to remain her friend, but was that possible still after everything, especially with her interest in Hikaru?

In some ways Nase knew that Akari would be happy with Hikaru, that their life together would be both happy and fulfilling. It would be easy to just give up on Hikaru, to allow Akari this win and regain her friend. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple, mainly because regardless of what Akari and Nase decided, the ultimate choice in that matter was not theirs alone to make; Hikaru would also have to be given a say.

Was Akari the type of girl that Hikaru would be the happiest with? While certainly a good housewife, Akari would never be able to challenge Hikaru in Go the way Nase could, to push him and help him gain strength even as she gained strength of her own. Go was such a huge part of Hikaru's life, it certainly seemed that he'd favor wanting someone who could compliment that part of his life, share it with him the most.

Her tears finally stopping as she reached over and grasped her fan in hand, Nase inhaled and exhaled solemnly. No, she couldn't go on like this, with this uncertainty. Hikaru had once told her that just like with life, in Go she had to put every last ounce of herself into her play, leave nothing on the board. If she did that and lost, then there wouldn't be any regrets, and she would have honored her opponent, and the game itself. He had been right, and just as she would give her all in Go, she had to give her all in everything else as well.

Sitting up as she squeezed the grip of the fan, Nase let out a slight smile. Yes, she'd go to the study group tomorrow, embrace her Go and embrace life. Win or lose, she needed to talk to Hikaru and Akari and discover where she stood. Whether she would be able to win Hikaru's heart or lose it to another Nase didn't know, but if she didn't give him her all, try with all of her heart to see if they could work out, then she'd spend a lifetime regretting it.

Not only that, but the time of her inferiority was over. She had done it, she was a professional Go player, standing equal everyone, Waya, Honda, Isumi, Ochi, Akira… and Hikaru. They might have gotten to the road first, but soon now she, along with Komiya and Sato, would take their first step onto the never-ending road of the Go player, walk that path with pride and conviction, chasing the Divine Move and all that came with it. Yes, the future might have been cloudy and uncertain, but it was also the first day of the rest of her life, and she would not let it pass her by.

Hikaru was already so far ahead, they all were, but she would chase after them all and climb to her own place on the road. After all, as a Go pro, there was nothing less she could strive for, and soon it would be her time to shine, to tell the world to remember the name of Asumi Nase. The path was now open.

Fin.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And with that, this side story has ended. Yes I know, it certainly could go longer, but it's not the main story, it's the side story so many of the unresolved events were never meant to be resolved here, but rather in the main story. I tried to give it something of a resolution, but really this was about the Pro Exam and Nase's journey through it, so with the Exam done, there really is nothing left for this side story to do.

Actually the description of Amano's writing preference in this chapter is a lot like my own, which may or may not surprise you. Particularly in the environment in which I like to write and the time I take to soak in and ponder how I want to approach writing something.

Of course while this side story is over, it's always possible that there will be more side stories in the future, and while it's unlikely to feature Nase again, you never know. So now let me just say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this side story.

007: Thank you. Wow, you posted in every one of the side story chapters, one of only three to do so. I hope you enjoyed the story. I tried to not make it all too easy for her, but she did come in with a lot of strength and confidence. It actually isn't uncommon for the players involved to know exactly what the score is even before the endgame. You just have to be able to calculate points. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter as well.

Keebler-elmo: Thank you. As you saw, she didn't exactly crush all of them. Nase is probably more of a 3 – Dan in strength (this is pretty common for a player to pass the Pro Exam), so it's surprising that she struggled a little. The average A League insei is at 1 – Dan level, so she did have an advantage over most of them. Oh, so you know I don't consider Hikaru to be at 9 – Dan level, but probably closer to that of 6 or 7 – Dan. Akira too.

LokiGirl: Thank you. It was cool, or at least I thought so.

Kirikiri Mai: Thank you. Yes, it was funny that they kept the names to themselves, but it certainly backfired in the end huh?

Faith Wesley: Thank you. Yes, it is entertaining to think of Hikaru playing himself. I bet you he wins.

Zeynel: Thank you. Glad to see you enjoyed this. Hikaru's effect on the Go world is multi-dimensional for certain. Well she didn't end undefeated, but she was pretty close. Yes, Sato is an interesting character and the idea of a rivalry is intriguing. Kind of interesting given that I originally didn't create him to be this big in the story, but he's very popular. As for being Hikaru's student… we'll see.

GoldenRat: Thank you. You were one of the three to review every chapter, and one of two to do so starting with the posting of the first chapter. I do try to add as much detail as possible into these stories. Yes, this was designed to add new twists to the love triangle, and hopefully it did. And of course she couldn't win them all, it'd be anti-climatic. Glad you enjoyed this story.

Blackspinx: Thank you. Yes, I know you're a shipper for Hikaru/Nase, or at least in my story. Yes, she certainly did need to pass, it was definitely time for her. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 31, as it really was the link between these two stories. I know, sad to see this end, but all good things must end.

Chiiiiii: Thank you. I like Nase because she's a complex character that caught my eye in the series and then sort of dropped off. I like Sai too.

Cokeboi: Thank you. The last to post every chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Darkxknight: Thank you. Word's still out on how their relationship will deal with the revelation, but waiting is half the fun.

Seamarmot: Thank you. Yes, the outcome of that meeting is still unresolved. Well now that this story is over you know who won, so I hope you enjoyed it as you got all the players you wanted to pass. Komiya is an interesting character, and I felt not bringing him back would be a shame.

Kuzusama: Thank you. Yes, I did update.

Fooboo27: Thank you. I appreciate your thoughts on my OC's since I only have a couple of them all together. Of course Nase is also one of the biggest developing projects.

Mystic neko-chan: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the interactions between Akari and Nase. It was for that reason that I most wanted to write this side story as there'd be no room in the main story to develop that before the Chapter 31 incident.

GW: Thank you. I'm glad you find this just as fun as the main story.

Zippy: Thank you. Well Sato did win, as he is the third passer of the Pro Exam. Hope you enjoyed this story, and Sato thanks you for your support.

AzureSky123: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed it.

Akki no Tama: Thank you. Yes, undefeated might have been too easy. Still, it wasn't so much Nase becoming a prodigy as it was gaining strength and confidence from Hikaru. Before you can do anything, you must first believe you can.

Sakimi1014: Thank you. Well now you know what happened with Akari and Nase. Hope it didn't disappoint.

Mikiel: Thank you. Well as you saw Hikaru couldn't avoid the troubles with the girls, but what will happen is still anyone's guess.

Isleofthewinds: Thank you. Yeah, I don't know why you've come to dislike Nase so much, but it might have something to do with you just not liking the possible pairing, or the strength she's begun to demonstrate.

Kiku: Thank you, and I'm certain you saw the result of the Nase/Akari encounter.

Jho: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the side story.

To all of you who didn't review, let me say thank you to you as well. I greatly appreciate that you took the time to read my story.

So this is it, the end, no more, nothing left but The Never-Ending Road (which feels at times like a story that never ends. ("This is the road that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started walking it not knowing how long it was, and they'll continue walking it forever just because…")). I hope you all continue to read my other story, and continue to enjoy it and let me know what you think. So I say once more thank you, and adieu, adieu, it was fun. ::bows::


End file.
